<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look Human, You Look Gentle by Wrenalynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096233">You Look Human, You Look Gentle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenalynn/pseuds/Wrenalynn'>Wrenalynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eskel being a sweetheart, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Being Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, Kissing, M/M, Scorpion scares Jaskier, Vesemir is mentioned, fade-to-black cause I cannot write smut, meeting the best Witcher, softish one-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenalynn/pseuds/Wrenalynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Can I write summaries? Apparently not. Have this instead.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Jaskier has had quite enough, thank you, of all the shite life has decided to shovel at him since the mountaintop. He'd really appreciate it if it would leave off for once.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Eskel was tired, wet, and wondering if he can afford to restock his food supplies...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If only whatever piss poor entity was passing as destiny these days would see fit to give both these miserable sods something nice for once...</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Look Human, You Look Gentle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jaskel Jaskel Jaskel !</p>
<p>(I meant to write this and post it up by my birthday but well.... that was last Tuesday and my brain is a big fan of over-editing so here we are a week later!)</p>
<p>The title is from the song <a href="https://roberthallowandtheholymen.bandcamp.com/track/how-strange">How Strange</a> by Robert Hallow and the Holy Men.<br/>(If you love TAD, you'll love it)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier knew when he wasn’t wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well… he thought he knew when he wasn’t wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently he hadn’t been wanted for a very long time. And Gods did that sting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stung as he collected his meager belongings from their makeshift camp. It stung as he reached where Roach had been bunked down for their trek up the mountain, and even more so when she gently bumped her head against his shoulder and nipped at his pockets for treats. He dug his last apple from his pack and presented it to her, silent tears making small tracks down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sting turned sharper as he braided one of his smaller rings into her mane. Maybe Geralt would keep it. Or maybe he’d pawn it. Regardless, it pleased a tiny petty part of himself to leave a bit behind, as the rest of him trudged off down the road radiating hurt and betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to have truly been it, a truly final fight, for he did not see the Witcher at any point during his </span>
  <em>
    <span>pointedly leisurely </span>
  </em>
  <span>jaunt back down to civilization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Jaskier traveled a bit more, settled for a full year and a half in Oxenfurt, before heading out once more for the open road. Through all of this, he still never ran into Geralt again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The continent surged and burned around him, and he trekked to the safest place he could think of, Kaedwen, following the Pontar river deep into the mountains. He moved from town to town, never overstaying his welcome, gathering coin and supplies before moving further East. He was just outside Hagge when the storm hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier was no stranger to roughing it. He often enjoyed camping out in the woods, with the soft sounds of nature and the taciturn grunts of his traveling companion. Former...traveling companion, his brain helpfully supplied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this? This!? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier wasn’t even able to get the smallest of fires going. All he could do was climb a tree and huddle himself on a sturdy branch, blocking himself from as much of the rain as he can. All of him was dripping, and it would just have to be the icing on the cake that he heard thunder distantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneezed. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed himself as close to the tree trunk as he could and began inventing interesting curses upon Geralt’s person, for surely this was entirely his fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several more sneezes rocked him about his precarious position before lightning cracked nearby and he squealed. The motions dislodged his already precarious lute strap from his shoulder and it slid to the ground below with a muddy thump. He moaned miserably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That may not be the safest place to be in an electrical storm, little owl.” A deep voice came from just below the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier yelped louder and lost his balance entirely, tumbling from the branch to follow his lute down into the mud below. It squelched around him and added insult to injury by absolutely covering him from head to toe. Bonus points, the fall had knocked the wind out of him and now he was struggling to draw a full breath as he tried to right himself. At least he hadn’t landed on his precious baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” The voice asked, this time from just off to his left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier squeaked and tried to wipe the mud from his eyes. He managed to mostly just smear it around but was able to at least clear enough to blink out at whatever nuisance had descended on him this time, regaining his sight as he pulled himself into a sitting position against the tree trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...He immediately wished he hadn’t opened them at all. For in front of him crouched the most ridiculously handsome man he had seen in months. And here he was covered in mud and sneezing. He made a feeble attempt at a groan as he looked the other man over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was built like an entire manor house, just as dripping wet as Jaskier had been, and his amber eyes were gazing at Jaskier in concern. Amber...huh, that was ringing an alarm bell somewhere in the recesses of his brain. He let his own eyes roam farther and take in… oh… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two swords. Obvious battle scars down one half of his face. And that damned medallion swinging around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another bloody Witcher. Although thankfully one he had never met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Jaskier was able to get enough air into his lungs again for a proper groan of distress, heart rate kicking up against his will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Witcher held his hands up in a motion of surrender, dropping his shoulders back and trying to look less imposing. It didn’t much work. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I made camp in a cave a few paces away and heard your distress. I just want to help.” He tilted his head to the side, trying to indicate the direction of said cave. It made him look a bit like an overgrown puppy. He tried very hard not to think about another ridiculous Witcher with similar mannerisms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gave a single nod to the man and braced himself against the trunk, carefully inching himself up to standing. Once his full weight was on both feet, he realized there was something not quite right with his left ankle and it crumped underneath him. He gave a soft cry as he clung to the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Witcher lurched forward, hand out-stretched to try and potentially catch the other man. Jaskier’s reaction to this was to hiss and bare his teeth. He wanted no help from this man. Not with that damning wolf head swinging softly against his chest, staring Jaskier down and reminding of just why he’s in these godforsaken woods anyways. That he is alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm, good sir. I meant no harm…Bit more of a wildcat than a bird, I see.” The Witcher righted himself to his full height and clasped his hands in front of him with a slight frown. “Look, I get it. I’m the least friendly-looking bastard on the continent, but you need help. This spot isn’t safe, and it will become increasingly less so the closer the storm gets. Can I help until the rain passes and you can walk easily again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier was breathing heavily as he took in the serious look on the man’s face. Another bolt of lightning hit close enough to make the air smell slightly singed and set the hairs on the back of his neck to tingling. “Ah..” He started and took another deep clearing breath, “Yes. I… I’m realizing now that may be the best option. You, ah, had a cave, yes? Let’s go that way, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk grew on the Witcher’s face, tugging at the scar there. Somehow that was an endearing look on the man and that ground at Jaskier’s sense of worry. He refused to be endeared, damnit. He fixed a scowl back on his face, angrily snatched his equally muddy lute case from the ground, and turned in the direction the man had pointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witcher simply placed a light hand at his elbow and headed off in the direction of said cave, offering what assistance he could as Jaskier limped along.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well. It was a cave alright. It had a decent overhang of tree roots from a small cliff above and curved into the slight hillside about 20 feet before it tapered too narrow to be useful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier squelched his way inside and leaned against the cave wall closest to where a firepit had been started but not yet lit. The other man paused before the meager camp spot and removed first his boots, then his armor, and lined it up against the other cave wall. Two large saddlebags were propped nearby and an angry neigh sounded from the dark behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier refuses to admit that he screamed like a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man started laughing as he began to strip out of his vest and undershirt, drawing Jaskier’s abrupt attention. “Oh, that’s just Scorpion. He’s not fond of storms so he’s taken the back of the cave to himself. Nothing is going to eat you in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bard blinked owlishly at him and promptly sat down on the ground, scrubbing the worst of the mud off with his sleeve. Damned wolves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the top half of him bared to the elements, Jaskier was afforded a rather lovely view of healthy muscles and skin woven in scars. He swallowed thickly and hoped it wasn’t audible. His eyes went straight to the ceiling when the other man’s hands went to his breeches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… what… What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man freed himself of his last wet garments and rummaged in the saddlebags for his dry ones. “Changing. Now that we have a dry place, warm and sheltered from the worst of the storm, we should get dry. It won’t be good for you to stay sopping wet and muddy.” He pulled his dry pants on first and a simple undershirt on over his head before going rooting back through the bags again. “You don’t look particularly muscular so I may not have breeches that fit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I know I have an extra shirt that will fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tailoring makes me seem like a waif of a bard, but I can match you in stamina!” Jaskier pouted and angrily started pulling off his doublet and shirt. He threw the offending muddy garments down next to him and glared over at the Witcher. “I’ve walked the length and breadth of the continent several times over at this point in my life, thanking you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, the other man only raised one fuzzy eyebrow at Jaskier’s antics and grinned slightly as he looked at the half-naked man. “My apologies. You’re a very masculine bard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the reaction Jaskier had been hoping for. Though to be honest with himself, he didn’t really know what he had expected from his little outburst. He plopped himself down on the ground with a huff and started tugging on his boots. He got one of them off but the first tug of the other had him yelping in pain as it jostled his injured ankle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man was over in a flash, kneeling in front of him and setting a calming hand on his knee. “Careful. Let me help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier could only nod and focus on breathing through the pain, the rest of his words stolen by the warm touch sizzling on his leg. The witcher was, in fact, being extremely gentle and accomodating despite dealing with a semi-feral stranger. Okay, who was he kidding... He’d hissed. He’s completely feral at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been grouching and groaning and automatically comparing this stranger with Geralt. He had assumed that any Wolf would be just as taciturn and rude. He had apparently assumed wrong. The man knelt before him was showing overwhelming amounts of compassion and care for a person he did not know and did not owe anything to. He was downright chivalrous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that blossoming thought in mind, the stranger wrapped a warm hand around his calf to steady the leg and began to slowly maneuver the boot from his foot. Jaskier’s breath caught but not in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the boot slid free and was set next to its brother, the man looked up and met Jaskier’s eyes. “Do you require any further assistance? I can wrap the ankle for you once you’re dry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no thank you. I’ll be alright from here. Ah… I was not expecting you to be so kind. To a stranger of all things, lost in the woods and stuck up a tree. Making a general nuisance of himself and hissing at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sat back on his heels and braced his forearms on his knees, cocking his head to the side in that puppyish manner again. His wet hair was beginning to dry and curl slightly at the edges of his ears. That endearing feeling was back in Jaskier’s gut. The man was gorgeous. It was taking most of his willpower not to reach out and brush his hair from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may look it, but I’m not as ferocious as the stories would make me out to be. No one deserves to be stuck out in this mess. I’ll always try to help someone in distress. And being hissed at by a drenched wildcat is hardly the worst greeting I’ve received.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier blushed. “I’m afraid I was quite rude when we first met. Can we.. start again? My name is Jaskier. You already pegged me as a Bard. I was on my way to Hagge to try and earn my living. I promise I don’t normally hiss at strangers. It would be terrible for my courtly reputation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Witcher laughed again, and the sound settled warmly in Jaskier’s gut. “Your lute gave you away. I’m Eskel. A Witcher. I try and keep the roads safe for humans by dispatching their monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I’ve been in the company of Witchers before. But none so understanding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel raised both eyebrows in surprise. “You’ve spent time with others?” He held out the dry over-sized shirt he had wrestled from his pack. Jaskier took it with an incline of the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Twenty years I spent, trailing after one. Making a nuisance of myself and earning quite a bit of clout with the songs I sang of our adventures.” He pulled the shirt over his head and shook out the ends. It was a kind of sleepshirt, with more length than usual. He smiled at Eskel as he stood and tried to gracefully shimmy out of his wet pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel straightened himself up and moved away to the firepit to give him space. “Ah… Jaskier, yes… I recognize the name now.” He lit it with a quick Igni and moved away to busy himself with laying out the clothes to dry. “You’re Geralt’s barker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The growl that kicked up from Jaskier’s throat was entirely involuntary and it made Eskel startle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not Geralt’s anything any longer. May the prickly bastard try to smooth talk his way into his own dinners now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sufficiently covered and free of his wet clothes, Jaskier sat near the fire to warm up, glaring slightly at the flames. “I hope that Witch gives him the Clap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The startled look on Eskel’s face was replaced with a grin. “Witches are just as immune to petty human illnesses as Witchers are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then I hope she sodomizes his arse with no oil.” He muttered petulantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This elicited another bark of laughter from the Witcher. “Oh, little wildcat. What did he do to earn your ire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier shifted slightly as Eskel came over to sit near him. “He blamed me for all his life’s worst woes and troubles, even though he was the idiot who caused all of them, and then promptly left me behind. I gave him his wish and removed myself from his company permanently. Good riddance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel pulled some jerky from his pack and handed it over. “He can be a bit gruff, it’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gruff? Gruff?! He threw away what I had thought was 20 years of friendship! He was my best friend, Eskel. It was betrayal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, I’m trying to move past it. It’s been over a year. Almost two in fact. But it’s why I reacted the way I did to you and I am sorry. You don’t deserve to have people assume the worst of you.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier, you don’t even know me. I’m a Witcher. I kill things for a living. How could you know what I deserve? Especially after your trials with my Brother. After all, we are of the same school.” Eskel tore a piece of his jerky off with his teeth and chewed, staring down at the fire and adamantly avoiding the other’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier simply turned the pieces of meat he’d been given over in his hands as he thought of what to say. He found himself warm, dry and the man had just offered him food from his own likely mediocre supply. It didn’t sit right with him now to let Eskel continue thinking so poorly of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right… in a way,” was what he had finally settled on. “I don’t know you. Not in terms of time. Though it seems as though the ability to completely belittle one’s self and worth runs in the family, and that I know well.” He held up the piece of jerky and examined it critically, making his movements showy to draw Eskel’s attention. “But there are a few things I believe I can say I know with absolute clarity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier shifted, lowering the bit of meat and leaning himself ever so slightly into Eskel’s space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard a distressed person out in the woods in the middle of a great and terrible storm. Instead of staying in the shelter, you had found for yourself, safe and warm and dry, you went out again into the pouring rain to find the source of distress. Once you found it, and it was a miserably wet bard in a tree, you attempted to coax me down where it was safer. I fell, I hissed, I made myself generally uninterested in your assistance and yet you persisted. It became clear I was injured, and grumpy or not you were not going to let me die alone in the woods when you could help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You brought me here, to your shelter, offered me your dry and clean shirt and your food, and offered to tend my injury.” Jaskier took a risk and reached out to set his hand on Eskel’s knee. Eskel only stared at it, making no move to shift himself away. Win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No other typical man would do that. At the first inconvenience or danger to themselves, they would have left me. They would not have helped me limp back to a cave while lightning drew ever closer, and they would not have given me their rations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted slightly more towards Eskel. And Eskel shifted a hair closer as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So no. I may not know you. I do not know your favorite color, or your favorite food, or your favorite bawdy tavern ditty… but I know how you act towards someone in need. And that says a lot more about a person’s character than the way they like their stew.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel gaped at the man. He had never experienced a person quite like this bard, so open and accepting and telling him he was a kind man? And his brother had simply yelled him away. It was hard to believe if Jaskier had been as openly honest as he was currently being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought a bit harder on that point. No… no, it made sense. Geralt would cut off his own nose to spite his face if he thought he’d have to admit to an actual emotion for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning cracked directly on top of them and the subsequent crash of thunder sent the bard sprawling directly into Eskel’s lap, squeaking in surprise. He wrapped his arms around the frightened man instinctively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Wildcat. You’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man whimpered and moved carefully further into the warm embrace. Eskel smoothed a hand down his back to try and calm the wildly beating heart of the bard. He nosed gently into the crook of Jaskier’s neck in another soothing attempt. The man in his arms stiffened slightly and the heart rate didn’t slow. “Ah… Jaskier, I’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No…” Jaskier took a deep breath, “It’s fine. You’re fine. Sorry, I spooked there.” He wiggled slightly and situated himself more comfortably as he straightened to sit up. They were nearly nose to nose. “Just… not used to being…. Comforted. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel frowned. “But… you’re a bard. Don’t you lot flit about the courts wooing ladies and endearing yourselves to the masses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckled, but it wasn’t a happy sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit, I’ve found myself in the company of many lovely people but… I wouldn’t exactly call it comforting. More a bit of fun at the moment, and never anything lasting. I followed Geralt for over 20 years and mostly got punched and scruffed for my efforts. Pined longingly after the bastard for longer than I would like to admit to so… no. No comfort. I’ll take a line from the witcher school of thinking and say there is no comfort on the path...whether that path is full of monsters or nobles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel shifted again to settle his hands loosely against the bard’s waist. “Pined? After Geralt? Sounds terribly lonely. I wouldn’t recommend the salty bastard as a lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’d have been so lucky. Lover implies love of any sort, my dear, and that is just not in his wheelhouse.” Jaskier let his own wrists settle against Eskel’s shoulders. Fuck, Geralt. He had a tantalizingly handsome man letting him sit in his lap and, so far, was not adverse to his touch. There were nicer things to focus on. “I pine no longer, so let’s just forget about him. You accused me of not knowing you, so… let’s. Tell me about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel stared into Jaskier’s eyes and felt equal parts dumbfounded and overwhelmed. The bard wanted to know about him? What to say? Gods, what could he say… his brain panicked on what he could possibly say to impress the warmth currently occupying his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a goat.” He blurted. Great. Perfect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flawless, Eskel, you dolt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier giggled. “Not what I was going for but okay. You have a goat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel would have blushed if he could. “Her name is Lil Bleater and she’s sassy, and likes to sleep in my room.” He shrugged one shoulder. This made the bard giggle more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweet Melitele, you are adorable. You don’t just have a goat, you’ve made it your spoiled pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desire to turn twenty shades of red and move away from this line of discussion was strong. “Lots of people have pets.” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well lots of people don’t also let them stay in their personal chambers, especially if they are typically seen as barn animals. It’s sweet though. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witcher’s don’t get embarrassed.” He pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. Right. They don’t have feelings. No emotions here. No desire to be kind and helpful. No ability to laugh or smile.” Jaskier shifted closer and wrapped his arms better around Eskel’s shoulders. “Definitely wouldn’t dote on a small animal or rescue a stranger in the woods. Nothing in it for a man with no true feelings.” He punctuated the last three words with small taps along his shoulder towards his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel’s hands on the bard’s waist tightened, “Absolutely nothing.” He watched the other man carefully. He’d gone from melancholy to flirtatious in the blink of an eye, and it made him a little nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except that you do. And you clearly did. And now you’ve saddled yourself with another burden because you can’t stop yourself from caring.” Jaskier slid a hand onto the back of his neck, feeling himself warming all over from how close they suddenly were. The last time he felt this pull he’d allowed himself to pine from a distance for half his life, and he didn’t ever want that again. From the slight shiver that ran through Eskel at his touch, he figured he might not have to pine at all. And he wasn’t going to shy away from this… not this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a burden. You’ve certainly made my evening more interesting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the night is just beginning… Interesting is just a starting point.” Jaskier tightened his grasp on Eskel’s neck and moved his legs to properly straddle the other man, removing any remaining space between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel let one of his hands ruck up the edge of Jaskier’s shirt and slide up his back. His lips ghosted along the smaller man’s jaw. “Are you sure? You just met me… Tell me to stop, I will. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s answer was to tilt his head and catch Eskel’s roaming lips with his own, and tangle both of his hands in his hair. Words were lost to the electric current that surged between them, mimicking the weather warring outside. Each tentative touch of tongue sent lust curling through their bellies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bard pulled away to catch his breath and pull off his borrowed shirt. “Maybe in twenty years. For now, if you stop, I’ll gut you.” He bit at Eskel’s lower lip, causing him to groan deeply. Well, apparently this was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be the death of me, Wildcat. Come, show me your claws.” He growled against Jaskier’s ear as he struggled to remove his own clothing as quickly as possible, pushing his hips up against him as he did. The bard’s answer was a soft growl of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the electric atmosphere, maybe it was their own matching bone-deep loneliness, but the pair got very little rest that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They woke to sunshine and bird song with matching grins. They didn’t discuss plans or directions, but neither man was particularly surprised when they kept each other’s company all the way into Kaedwen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There didn’t seem to be a need to discuss it either when two weeks later saw Jaskier buying them matching leather bracelets and presenting them to Eskel with a flourish and a courtly bow. And it was most certainly not discussed when Eskel had to sit and pout while Jaskier cleaned them after a particularly nasty drowner fight a month later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it wasn’t even discussed all the way up the Killer heading towards Kaer Morhen for the winter. Nothing was truly discussed until Eskel introduced him to Vesemir as “My Partner”, with a stiff back and a stoney look that brokered no argument from the older Witcher. And then things were discussed at length, multiple times from several angles, in their shared room later that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if maybe more discussions were had again after Geralt finally showed up two weeks later, wearing a very out-of-place looking ring on his littlest finger and looking fantastically apologetic, well that was neither here nor there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, as it turned out, Jaskier absolutely adored his conversations with his gentle Witcher, and he wouldn’t trade them for all the hair on Geralt’s cranky head. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Simple little one-shot :O<br/>Thanks for reading!<br/>Love you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>